The First Time
by Luna Elune
Summary: When Gumball and Darwin are left home alone while everyone else was at a party, they have some time to themselves. YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a long time since you've heard from me but here I am! And now I bring you a Gumball x Darwin fanfic that's been bugging me for a while now. Just pure smut likes usual and that's all you can hope and expect for from me. :D Well I hope you enjoy and please leave nice, constructive criticism in the reviews and no flames! It says in the summary "YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!" Leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me for any other couples you want. Oh and Gumball and Darwin are humanoids in this story. Here are their descriptions:

Gumball- 17 years old. Blue hair, ears, and tail. Grey eyes, change from slits to regular pupils based on emotions. Taller than Darwin by a few inches, skinny, light muscles.

Darwin- 16 years old. Orange hair, and fins for ears, on his back and gills. Green eyes, really big and adorable. Skinny and lean, feminine form (but don't tell him that ;)

ENJOY! :)

* * *

I watched as Mom's car skidded off down the street, Dad and Anais going along as well to some party Mom was always talking about. But I refused because I wanted more time alone with Darwin, who was now sprawled out on my bed, snoozing quietly. I left the window and went to sit next to my innocently sleeping angel. I remembered how we came to be, the day that I could start calling Darwin mine after so many years of hiding it.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

I'm kissing him! I don't know how it happened but here we are, me on top of Darwin with his lips on mine. And really, I didn't care in the slightest. All that mattered was this moment in time and the fact that Darwin wasn't pulling away. Our lungs burned for air and we separated, panting.

"I love you!" I blurted out, my face burning as I slapped myself internally for being so stupid. Tears were welling in Darwin's eyes and I didn't like it one bit. I held his face in my hands and wiped away his tears with my thumbs, "No baby don't cry! I'm sorry if I upset you." I said gently, kissing his face all over until he eventually stopped. "D- do you r-really mean it?" He stuttered out. "With all my heart and being, yes. I've loved you ever since I met you but I was too stupid to realize it sooner. I'm sorry." I said, hanging my head slightly, my tail drooping.

"Don't be." Darwin said quietly, lifting my chin and looking me in the eyes. I felt all his love for me pouring out just by looking in his eyes. I brought our faces closer and connected our lips once again.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

I sighed and smiled, looking down at him as I remembered that day. Silent as a cat, (maybe because I was one) I climbed on top of Darwin, my hands on either side of his head and my legs on either side of his hips. I leaned down and planted my lips softly on his. He roused slowly and opened his bright green eyes which were still glazed with sleep and hazed with confusion. I smiled and separated our lips and leaned down to begin kissing his neck. He squirmed and panted, biting his lip so those delicious noises that spilled from them were held back. I smirked into his neck and began nibbling and licking gently on it. His lips opened and let out a small whine. I shivered just from the sound. I kissed my way back up his neck before coming back to his lips and running my tongue along the seam that hid his delicious tongues taste from mine. He gasped, giving me the opportunity to delve my tongue into his hot, wet orifice. We moaned in unison as our tongues met and our minds exploded with the flavor of each other. Our tongues danced together, mine bold and confident, Darwin's shy and unsure. It amazed me on how shy Darwin was even though we'd been together for years now. I coaxed Darwin's tongue into my mouth and let him explore and discover things on his own. Our lungs began to burn from the need for oxygen and we separated, a string of saliva connecting us as if not wanting us to separate. Darwin's eyes were now wide awake but were glazed over with lust now.

"Gumball, make love to me. I wanna feel you hard cock inside me and filling me with your seed. Make me fully and completely yours. Please, I want you." Darwin panted out and I swear I felt my heart melt and my cock harden more than it already was. My face darkened with lust as well at the purely orgasmic look on his face and the sexy voice he used. I swallowed thickly, "Darwin, are you sure about this? You know I would wait forever for you if I had to." I said. Darwin pulled me closer to him, "I'm sure Gumball, I've waited long enough and now I'm sure that I'm ready. Please Gumball." He whispered, his hot breath puffing against my ear as he panted and moaned. I gulped once again and nodded stiffly, "If you really are sure about this then yes, I'll make you mine." I said, grinding our clothed erections together to show I was as serious about this as he was. He cried out into my ear and I bit my lip to keep my moan in at the feel of our cocks touching and the amazing sound that came from his voice. I sighed shakily, "You don't know what you do to me Darwin, I love you so fucking much!" I groaned out, my head falling into the crook of his neck where I panted and tried to rein my emotions in so I didn't just take Darwin to quick. I wanted this to be meaningful, I wanted to show him how much I loved him and make his first time a great time. This was also my first time but I had anticipated this day with him so I had done my research. I wanted this to be an amazing day for us that we would always remember. I pulled up from out of his neck after giving it a little kiss, "I love you Darwin. Always and forever. Always remember that." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm such a tease! I always cut off chapters right when things are getting good! XD Well, here's the next chapter, this time I wont cut off the lemony goodness (maybe) ;) ENJOY! :)

* * *

"I love you Darwin. Always and forever. Always remember that." I said softly before descending onto his lips once again. We kissed passionately until we were out of breath and separated. While Darwin was catching his breath I kissed and licked his neck, wanting to mark him as mine, my hand traveling down his orange shirt until I reached the hem and snaked my hand underneath to feel his soft, sun kissed tan skin. "Uh, Gumball..." He shivered and panted below me, his warm skin breaking out into goosebumps wherever I touched, the sound of his voice saying my name was amazing. I left his neck and sat up momentarily while I lifted up his shirt and flung it to the side of the bed and pulled off mine as well. I took a moment to stare (and drool) over the expanse of tan skin exposed to me. Darwin blushed and his arms went up to cover himself. I stopped his arms and kissed each hand, "You're beautiful, don't hide yourself from me baby." I said gently, moving lower down his body to attack the wide expanse of skin. I found a nipple and began to suckle and nip it. "Ugh! G-gumball!" Darwin cried out, his back arched as he gasped and squeaked as I played with his nipple.

I smirked around a hard nipple and took my mouth off of it and blew cool breath onto it and began my assault on the other nipple while I pinched and flicked the one I had been playing with before. Darwin gasped and squirmed, his legs spreading unconsciously. I left his nipples and began descending lower and lower down his taut stomach, my hands teasingly trailing up and down Darwin's thighs torcherously slow, but never touching the place he wanted it the most. I played with the fabric of Darwin's short shorts, dangerously close to his groin. The orange fish bucked his hips up, desperate to get touched. I smirked and descended down to the the hem of Darwin's shorts and, while looking Darwin in the eyes, undid the button and zipper with just my mouth. His eyes were at half mast, a heavy blush covering his face as I slipped off his shorts and threw them to the side to join our shirts. I sat up and undid my own pants and slid them off before throwing them off to the side. Suddenly Darwin sat up and got on his hands and knees and crawled towards me slowly. I watched, in awe, as his face looked up at me with nervousness yet trust. He kneeled up and reached his hand out to the band of my boxers and looked up at me. "It's OK Darwin. You don't have to do this for me, as long as I know you love me that's all I need." I said softly taking his hands and kissing them softly, nuzzling them and purring softly. "No, I want to do this... for you." Darwin said determinedly. I smiled and nodded and lay down.

Darwin's hands shook slightly as he pulled down my boxers, hissing softly as my hard and hot flesh met the cool air. Darwin's eyes widened as he stared at my cock. I purred as his soft hands wrapped around my shaft tentatively and he began to softly stoke it. My purr didn't seem to go away as his strokes became harder and faster. The whole bed began to vibrate from the strength of my ever increasing purrs. Darwin giggled and I smiled as he seemed to grow bolder and licked the tip. I moaned and bucked my hips slightly. Darwin smiled and stopped stroking it and enveloped the tip in his hot, wet mouth. I groaned and tried to keep my hips still as he enveloped my cock in hot wetness. Darwin hummed around my cock, sending vibrations throughout it and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I could already feel my end approaching. Darwin began to suck harshly on my shaft. "D-darwin! Wait!" I moaned, panting as and idea came to mind. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked sadly, his lip quivering as his eyes watered. "No no no! You were great, but I have an idea." I said, kissing him passionately as my hands snuck down his body to his orange boxers. I fingered the hem before pulling it down quickly. I grabbed Darwin's shaft and gave it a small stroke and he broke away from the kiss as he cried out. I chuckled, purring softly as I positioned us so Darwin could suck my cock and I could prepare him. Darwin moaned as I stroked his cock softly as I wet three fingers so I could prep him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Ha! I told you I might cut off the goodness! *evil laughter, ducks as random objects are thrown at* Anywho, on with the story! This is the last chappy I promise! ENJOY! :D

* * *

I chuckled, purring softly as I positioned us so Darwin could suck my cock and I could prepare him. Darwin moaned as I stroked his cock softly as I wet three fingers so I could prep him. As Darwin was deeply immersed with other important _things, _I lapped softly at his puckered and twitching hole and wet the surrounding area. Darwin shook and released my cock from his mouth as he panted and moaned under my ministrations. I smirked and began pushing my tongue against his entrance softly, trying to get him to open up to me instead of me forcing my way in. I smiled once Darwin's virgin entrance gave way from against my tongue and my tongue entered his hot and tight hole. I purred softly from deep in my throat, sending vibrations up and into Darwin. "Oh-oh! Gumball!" He cried out, clenching the bed sheets in a vice like grip. I shivered at the sound of my name being uttered from those soft, plump lips and pulled my tongue out of his hot warmth and replaced it with a single finger slowly, my little fish shivering at the sensation.

_**~DARWIN'S POV~**_

I had never felt anything like this ever before, this feeling like I'm going to explode and melt at the same time. It was all to much but all to little at the same time. It was an amazing contradiction that I could feel I could never get enough of. Gumball's amazing tongue vibrated as he purred and I cried out, "Oh-oh! Gumball!" I writhed and clenched the sheets in my hands tightly as my breath came out in hot puffs and my eyes were at half mast, sweat creating a slight sheen over my body. Suddenly the wetness was gone and before I could even whimper it was replaced by something slightly bigger. I shivered and bowed my head, panting and moaning. He pushed it in to the knuckle and I whimpered as he could now reach in deeper and nudge something inside of me. Electricity shot up my spine and I quivered and cried out in pure pleasure. "Ugh! Gumball! Right there!" I cried, clutching the sheets tightly as my back arched. I moaned and whimpered as Gumball's fingers hit me in that spot with every thrust. Then another finger was in and they struck my spot at the first thrust and blinding white stars filled my vision as I gripped the sheets even tighter. "Gumball..." I whispered, moaning and panting. I guess he grew tired of waiting so a third finger was pushed in right after the second and I cried out in slight pain and pleasure as he struck my nerve but the stretch was still alot. "I'm sorry Darwin, I just need you so bad." Gumball gritted out and I looked behind me to see his eyes glazed over with love and lust and worry. I gave his hardened cock a small lick while keeping eye contact and he hissed and threw his head back, "Its OK, just please hurry! I need you inside me..." I whispered at the end, blushing madly. I could feel the fingers thrusting and scissoring inside me and brushing against that spot inside me that made my eyes explode with color and light. Suddenly that filled feeling was gone and I was turned onto my back as Gumball slid out from underneath me.

I looked up at him with complete trust and wanting, my body and mind willing for what was coming. I spread my legs and Gumball nestled his way in between them. I could feel the warm and hard head of his shaft pushing against my entrance and I took a deep calming breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes full of love. I smiled happily at him and connected our lips just as his head began to push in. Tears brimmed in my eyes at the feelings of ecstasy and pain filling me. Gumball inched forward inch by inch until he was firmly seated inside of me and I was full of his warm cock. I pulled away from the kiss, and moaned and whimpered as my tight entrance became used to the fullness. "G-Gumball... I'm so full. It feels so amazing!" I moaned, my nails clawing at his back.

_**~GUMBALL'S**_** POV~**

It was so amazing. To finally be taking the virginity of the one I loved and my own being taken by the one who loved me. I purred deeply and clenched the sheets, my retractable claws coming out and tearing it to shreds. I groaned and panted, leaning down and licking his neck as I waited for his conformation to go. Suddenly he whimpered and moved his hips slightly, my shaft moving inside him. I groaned and pulled out slowly, Darwin's walls clenching tightly around me, trying to pull me back in. I pulled out till just the head was in and snapped my hip forward with animalistic strength and I could tell I struck Darwin's prostate when he screamed aloud, his hands fisting the sheets and he clenched tightly around me. I yowled, a noise I only ever made when I was really mad or really hurt, and now I guess in real pleasure. I purred and clawed the sheets even more, my yowls coming out with ever other thrust. Darwin shifted his legs so they wrapped around my waist, pulling me even deeper into him. I growled and got another idea and pulled him up and onto my lap while still thrusting. "GUMBALL!" He screamed up at the ceiling, his nails digging into my back as he began bouncing up and down on my cock. I could feel my end coming and I could tell Darwin's was as well as he was crying out and screaming with every thrust now. I wrapped a fist around his cock and began to pump quickly, rubbing the pre from his head and spreading it all around. "Darwin, I'm gonna cum!" I yowled, shredding the sheets even more and I lapped at Darwin's neck more, my teeth aching to sink into his warm flesh. "M-me too.. AH!" He moaned, bouncing faster and faster as we both began to lose our rhythm and became sloppy and animalistic. I struck Darwin's prostate with a particularly hard thrust and he screamed my name as his cum came spurting out and onto my stomach. The feeling of Darwin's walls clenching tightly on my cock was to much and I let it all go inside of him as I sank my fangs into his neck, yowling in ecstasy. I kept thrusting as I rode the wave of orgasmic bliss into afterglow and slowly I stopped and let go of his neck and lapped softly at his mark as I lowered us both down onto the bed, pulling my softened shaft out, letting the flow of cum come dribbling out as I nuzzled him all over and purred like a kitten. Darwin seemed to purr as well as he nestled into my chest and smiled. He looked up at me and smiled drowsily. "I Love You." The words came out automatically from me. Darwin's eyes welled with tears and I softly wiped them away as he whispered back, "I Love You Too." And then he was asleep. I chuckled and purred even more and pulled him against me possessively before falling asleep myself, both of us dreaming of our future together.

* * *

THE END! Hope you guys liked it and reviews are always welcomed with hugs and kisses! Peace out from the White Wolf!


End file.
